Saving the Wolf
by ashleyabb
Summary: This is the Sequel to The Curse of the Wolf. If you haven't read that then you won't understand this one. RL/OC SB/OC KS/OC


Disclaimer: I own all that you don't recognize

Sara laid in her bed thinking. She was curled up in her wolf form scared. She had just been told that Sirius was just taken to Azkaban for the murder of Lily, James, Peter and thirteen muggles. She hadn't heard from Hailey at all. She just hope her and Lindsey were ok. She didn't look up from the wall she was starring at as she felt him come in.

"Sara?" he asked softly. She didn't move. She felt the bed sink slightly as he sat down behind her.

"Sara, are you ok?" he asked. She didn't turn to him.

_James and Lily is gone, Remus _She thought to him.

"I know, and Sirius betrayed them," he muttered darkly. Suddenly there was a crash in the living room and a slight cry. Sara was up and out the door before Remus could stop her.

_Hailey?!_ She called as she saw her best friend holding her one year old.

_He didn't do it, Sara. You have to believe me. He couldn't have, _She stated pleading with the white wolf.

_How do you know?_ She asked hesitantly.

_Because he thought they will go after him and he told them to let Peter be the secret keeper. I was there when he told them. He suspected Remus as being the spy. Please Sara you have to believe me, _She answered tears coming out of her eyes.

_I do, Tell Remus. Maybe they haven't left the ministry yet, _Sara stated and left out of the door just as Remus called out to her.

Sirius Black was in a room where he couldn't Apparate as he was being ready to transport. Peter was the spy, not Remus. How could he suspect him. Peter was the one who was always alone. Dear God he lost his best friend. His God child and his child. Hailey, she knows he didn't do anything but I did tell her not to say anything and she swore she wouldn't. He signed and laid his head on the table as grief overtook him.

_Black, can you hear me? _he heard from a very familiar voice.

_Sara? _he asked scared this might be a trick.

_Good. Transform, you don't have long. As soon as you are out of the door Apparate to mine and Remus's house. As soon as you are there head to the basement and do as Remus says. Stay in your animagius form understand? _She asked. He felt her amusement in the first words.

_Ok, be careful, _he sent and changed forms. He escaped when there was a bump against it. As soon as he got into the living room, he went downstairs and saw his wife, his daughter and Remus talking next to a dog bed with a food dish and water bowl. Hailey came up to him and knelt in front of him. She put the collar around his neck and stood. She went upstairs and closed the door.

"I know you didn't Sirius," he stated smiling faintly.

"Now you are going to be mine and Sara's dog named Snuffles. When the aurors get here you are to pretend you are asleep. When they leave we will head to Surrey and get Harry. Kat and Kingsley are going to cover at the ministry. Now my friend water is in the bowl. I'll be back," he stated and went upstairs.

Meanwhile Sara ran into the office of her best friend and transformed. She sat down in front of Kat and she began to talk about the old days in Hogwarts. Suddenly the door banged opened and Aurors came in. Sara and Kat looked at them in surprise.

"What is going on here?" Kingsley exclaimed coming out of his office.

"Where is that Wolf?" Senior Auror Henderson growled looking at the two women.

"No wolf here sir," Sara answered innocently.

"You two Apparated it out didn't you?" he asked with his wand pointed at Kat.

"Henderson get that wand off my wife right this minute," Kingsley exclaimed stepping in front of the wand and glaring at all of the Aurors.

"Sorry sir," they all said lowering their wands.

"Aren't you suppose to be watching Black?" Sara asked innocently and faking a angry look that only Kat and Kingsley could tell were fake.

"Black," they all yelled and rushed out some falling. As soon as they were gone Sara, Kat, and Kingsley starting laughing.

"Send us where you go," Kat stated hugging her. Kingsley hugged her as well and she waved goodbye. She had just got to the floo and flooed home. As soon as she came out of the fireplace Lindsey awoke from Hailey's arms and giggled at seeing her.

"Sawah," she stated holding her arms out to her. Sara chuckled and picked up the child.

"Hello Lindsey," she stated looking at the beautiful baby. She had Hailey's look but Sirius's eyes.

"Let's go say hello to Snuffles," she stated feeling that Aurors will be showing up any minute. As soon as Sara and Hailey were downstairs and Remus was 'reading' a book the fire came to life and four aurors came out.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Black has escape and seeing as you are one of his friends this seems to be the logically choice," Henderson stated glaring at him.

"Was one of my friends," he corrected standing up.

"He's not here," Kingsley stated from behind them with Kat next to him.

"What are you two doing here?" Henderson growled.

"I'm here to see my friend," Kat stated with a brow raised.

"You saw her at the ministry. His wife if I'm not mistaken," Henderson stated looking at Lupin. He shrugged.

"KAT!" Hailey screamed rushing through the people and hugging her best friend.

"Hey are you ok?" Kat asked.

"I can't believe I fell for it Kat," Hailey stated 'sobbing'.

"We all did Hailey," she soothed.

"Come on, lets go see Sara," she added noticing the confused looks. Hailey nodded and led her downstairs.

"What is Mrs. Black doing here?" Henderson asked with his eyes narrowed.

"My wife is her best friend. She came here when her other best friend was killed. Kat is also their best friend so I assume they want to comfort each other," Remus answered simple.

"Why don't you all start looking," Kingsley stated rolling his eyes. Meanwhile downstairs, Lindsey was giggling and hugging Snuffles. Sara, Kat and Hailey were talking and watching as Sirius nudge Lindsey.

"Who's dog?" Henderson asked as he came downstairs.

"Mine and Remus's. We love dogs so we got one," Sara answered petting the dog on the head trying not to laugh. Sirius started growling and he stood in front of Lindsey and the three girls.

"And he is very protective over us," Hailey added her tone sad.

"Hold him then. I need to look," he grumbled. Sara took his collar as she covered her giggles. They all followed him upstairs with Lindsey holding onto the dog's fur.

"Nothing," the aurors told Henderson as Kingsley glared at them. They left and they all started laughing. Sirius turned back with Lindsey on his back giggling.

"That was so much fun," Hailey stated hugging Sirius.

"We should do it more often," Kat stated taking Kingsley's hand.

"Kat, I'm going to miss you," Sara whispered and hugging Kat with tears coming down her cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you as well little sister," she whispered. Sara let go and Hailey hugged her smiling softly.

"Kitty?" Lindsey asked from her dad's arms.

"Come here little one," Kat stated as Sirius gave his daughter to her. Lindsey then hugged Kingsley.

"You all be careful," Kingsley stated as Remus took Sara's arm and Lindsey was in Hailey's arms with Snuffles' collar in her hand. The Apparated out and landed in a alleyway near where Harry was living. He would be in the house for one day today. Sara silently walked to number four and opened the door. She turned into a wolf and sniffed for his scent. She found it and changed forms. She opened the cupboard to see him fast asleep. She picked him up and left just as she had came in. As soon as she was in the alley way where the others were she started breathing.

"Poor little thing," Hailey cooed at the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Let's get going before someone comes," Remus stated bringing his wife into his arms and Apparated to a village where Sara's parents had left her a house. She thought she would never come to it but she did. The others gaped at the mansion.

"Why is it that you never told us about this?" Hailey asked looking at her friend who was putting the key into the lock.

"Because this was the house that we were moving to. They thought the needed more room," she stated opening the door and going in followed by Remus who had Harry then Sirius with a sleeping Lindsey then his wife.

"This is a hidden house really. Nobody can come unless you want them to," Sara added cutting on the lights and then led them upstairs. She cut on a light that had a nursery for a girl.

"This was going to be for my little sister," she whispered as Lindsey was put down in the crib by Sirius who put her stuff lion into it with her. Sara went to the table and cut on the night lamp and left the room as Hailey cut off the big light. They look to see her standing in front of the door across the hall from the other and she opened it. It was a little boy's room. It was made for a baby but it had a big boy feel to it. They watched as she silently waved her wand at the bed and it turned into a crib followed by a lamp. Remus put Harry into the crib and a lion was beside him. He saw Sirius holding it and chuckled. Remus put it down with the babe and after Sirius cut on the lamp Sara shut the big light off and they shut the door. The guys noticed Hailey watching Sara and they turned to find silent tears coming down her cheeks.

"Sara was your mom pregnant?" Hailey asked.

"With Lily," she answered and Hailey hugged her as her friend cried.

"And who's room is Harry in?" Hailey asked against her ear.

"My five year old brother Alan. He died after mom and dad. He was asleep thank god," she answered sobbing.

"Sh, it's ok," Hailey soothed.

"Why don't we get some sleep?" Sirius offered smiling softly at Sara who looked up at him.

"That'll work," she answered and got out of Hailey's hug. She led them a little ways down and opened the door that was on Harry's side.

"Blacks' room," Sara stated and then turned to the door across form theirs. "Lupins' room," she finished and winked at the two blacks and went in followed by Remus. Sara laid in the bed wrapped in Remus's arms thinking about her brother and unborn sibling. Would Lily had the same as she. Alan didn't due to being a male. She shifted a little and felt Remus tighten his grip. She closed her eyes and went to sleep thinking about her baby brother and unborn sister. She then smelt the familiar smell of fear and death. She bolted awake in her wolf form starling Remus. She left after a doggy door appeared. She did the same for the front door and went out. She was smelling for the scent when a grey wolf appeared at her side.

_What is it? _Hailey asked.

_Death. Come on and hurry, _Sara stated and took off.


End file.
